boston_celticsfandomcom-20200214-history
Qyntel Woods
Qyntel Deon Woods (born February 16, 1981, in Memphis, Tennessee) is an American professional Basketball player currently playing for UPIM Bologna. Mainly a Small Forward, he can play as a Shooting guard on occasion. College career After attending Carver High School in Memphis, Tennessee, and having one season each at Moberly Junior College and Northeast Mississippi Community College, Woods was selected by the NBA team the Portland Trail Blazers with the 21st pick of the 2002 NBA Draft. Coming out of college, Woods was known to pro scouts as a player with exceptional potential (sometimes compared to Tracy McGrady), but with a history of off-court problems. He was an early entry candidate in the 2002 Draft, and committed to the University of Memphis before making himself available for selection. Professional career NBA In his first two seasons with the Trail Blazers, Woods played in 115 games (53 and 62 respectively), averaging 2.4 and 3.6 points per game and appearing sparingly in the 2003 postseason. The 2004-05 season was packed with off-court trouble for Woods, as he was charged with animal cruelty following an investigation. He plead guilty to first-degree animal abuse for staging dog fights in his house, some involving his Pit bull named Hollywood. Both Hollywood and Woods' other pit bull, Sugar, were confiscated, and Woods was given 80 hours of Community service and also agreed to donate $10,000 to the Oregon Humane Society. In response to these events, the Trail Blazers suspended and eventually released Woods, in a settlement that involved pay withheld from Woods in 2004-05, when he was supposed to be paid $1.1 million for the third year of a three-year contract. The Trail Blazers kept about $500,000, said spokesman Art Sasse. Upon finally leaving Portland in January 2005, Woods subsequently joined the Miami Heat, playing in three regular season games (with averages of 3.3 points and 2 rebounds per game), but he was not used in the playoffs. He was part of a 13-player mega deal that sent him to the Boston Celtics on August 2, 2006, being waived after having played in only three exhibition games, and he was subsequently signed by the New York Knicks on December 6, playoffs. He played more under then Knicks head coach Larry Brown (basketball), starting sixteen games and averaging career highs in minutes per game, Field goal percentage, Points per game, Rebound (basketball)s and Assist (basketball)s. However, he was not kept for the following season, and he would end up playing a month (from February to March) in the NBA with the Bakersfield Jam. Europe Woods signed a two-year contract with Greek League team Olympiacos on July 16, 2007.In 10 appearances in the regular season, he averaged 12.5 points per game in 26.3 minutes per game. In 2007-08's playoffs, his numbers went down (8.1 points, 2.1 rebounds, in 20.7 minutes per game). Woods was caught using Marijuana during the Greek finals, and thus committed a breach of his contract, which led to Olympiacos terminating the final year of his deal. Subsequently, he signed with the Serie A (basketball)'s UPIM Bologna after being released by Olympiacos. References External links *NBA.com profile *College stats at SportsStats.com